


Maybe, In the Future

by dedougal



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedougal/pseuds/dedougal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I like you better as a beta,” Chris turned to him, looking over his shoulder. That surprised Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe, In the Future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [broadcastdelay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadcastdelay/gifts).



> Hello! I hope I managed to work enough of your likes into this for you to enjoy. Thank my lovely beta reader for helping whip this into shape.
> 
> Warning: there's sex pollen and therefore dubious consent is on the table, so to speak.

**One Year Later**  
Reluctant allies was the best phrase Derek had to describe it. They hunt together, something Derek would never have predicted. It might have started with need to find Cora and Boyd but during the mess that was Gerard and Peter, Chris started to call Derek back, call Derek when his intel had pinpointed something out of place.

They were tracking something Derek hoped was just an oversize bear and not a troll. He doubted he was lucky enough to get an oversize bear. 

“I like you better as a beta,” Chris turned to him, looking over his shoulder. That surprised Derek. He didn’t think Chris liked him at all. He tried not to think about it – he’s too busy running again and he should be using his brain to focus on knotting out the problem facing them, the bodies that pop up around Beacon Hills with uncomfortable frequency.

Chris let his hand rest on Derek’s shoulder for a moment.

 

 **Three Years Later**  
Derek hates Christmas. Okay. That’s not entirely true. He’s had enough space and time to know that it’s not the commercialism or the constant fucking music that drives him a little to despair. It’s the reminders of all the things that he doesn’t have anymore. Even when it was just him and Laura, constantly moving, they still exchanged presents, made sure they stuck up something that looked like a tree. Now it was just a reminder of the fact he didn’t have much of a family. It wasn’t like he was exactly rolling in friends either.

He still had some gifts to buy. The office had organized a Secret Santa Swap thing and he’d drawn one of the women in Accounting and he knew he had to get something that wasn’t just a bottle of wine or else he’d face silent criticism from all quarters. He needed to get his neighbor something for that time he’d helped Derek into his apartment after he’d helped Scott see off a particularly frisky Omega. And he should possibly get something for Scott and Isaac. And Allison. And maybe even Stiles. 

That all required coffee. Derek should have expected the queue to be out of the door but he still had to bite down on the urge to yell at the woman taking forever to work the money out of her coin purse at the front of the queue. The barista was biting her lip, seemingly keeping in much of the same frustration.

“What’s making you face the mall at Christmas, Hale?” Derek hadn’t seen Chris for months – he’d decided to head out of state on some kind of Argent business. Maybe even out of the country. Derek hadn’t paid a lot of attention to what Scott had told him, too busy trying to hold his guts in place.

“Work. You?” Chris was already carrying bags and bags of Christmas paraphernalia. 

“Want to make this a good one, for the kids.” Chris shook his head. “They’ve decided to hold whatever version of Christmas dinner they’re having at the apartment and that needs decorations.”

“I thought they’d be with Melissa and the Sheriff.” The words were out before Derek could censor them. He regretted them as Chris went stiff and a look of pain flittered behind his eyes. Derek wouldn’t be the only one being reminded of what they’d lost by the whole supposedly festive season.

“Apparently, they’re both working.” Chris shrugged. Derek had wondered if there had been something between Chris and Melissa for a while, or even Chris and the Sheriff, but he guessed it had all come to nothing. Chris was almost as alone as he was, what with Allison off at college most of the year. “And I have a list.”

“That’s more than I have.” Derek shuffled forward, getting his wallet out. “What are you having?”

Derek ordered and paid for the drinks. He tried to ignore the way part of his mind was constantly prodding at him to wonder why the hell he was being so nice to Argent, to a hunter. Derek even grabbed one of Chris’ bags to help him out of the coffee shop and they walked together, silent now, as they made their way to the book store at the far end of the mall, Chris waiting for him while Derek ducked inside a chocolate shop to grab something for his work.

They finished their coffee at the same time, dumping the cups. With the application of caffeine, Derek felt much more able to carry on as well. He gave all the credit to that, not to the conversation, the strange comfort in having Chris, someone from his real life, here in this unreal situation.

“Stay safe, Derek,” Chris said, as he headed into the department store next to the book shop. 

Derek nodded awkwardly before tagging on, “You too.”

Books were safe presents. They said ‘I care’ without being too much or too impersonal. Derek silently added Chris to his list as he headed into the calm of the store, the hush of the browsers settling something in him again. 

 

 **Five Years Later**  
They were in the woods, Chris with a gun and Derek with his claws and teeth ready. Derek knew he shouldn’t be smiling but it was difficult not to feel like some kind of circle had finally closed.

“What?” Chris asked, scanning the darkness with night vision binoculars. Derek couldn’t see anything but he knew his hearing would point him in the right direction.

“Why do we always end up in the woods?” Derek mused, following close at Chris’ shoulder. There was something in the woods, taking people and leaving their eviscerated remains for local law enforcement to explain away. The odd conglomeration of people in the know were trying to solve the case before the FBI took an interest again.

“Or the school,” Chris put in. “Although that’s better since the kids graduated.”

“They’ll be out of college soon.” Derek tilted his head, to catch the sounds on the breeze a little better. Nothing but the rustle of a rabbit, he thought. “That’s strange.”

“Almost adults.” Chris sounded gloomy at the thought.

“Don’t say that,” Derek groaned. Chris laughed, a little unkindly, as the noise resolved itself into something that definitely wasn’t a rabbit. He caught at Derek’s shoulder when Derek pointed and they started to hunt deeper into the woods.

That was when something hit them – something sticky and salty and so unpleasant it made Derek’s skin crawl. “Shit.”

“It got me too,” Chris said, firing a few rounds off in the direction that whatever had hit them had come from. The woods were silent otherwise. A strange burning started to build on Derek’s skin. Chris swore virulently as Derek started to paw at his clothes, needing to get them off. “Think it’s a distraction spell.”

“What does it want us to do?” Derek said, feeling warm all over. He needed – no, _wanted_ \- someone to touch him. His cock thickened and he opened his pants to relieve the pressure on his zipper.

“Work it out, Hale.” Chris holstered his gun. “Keep your pants on until we get back to the car, at least.”

“Sex spell?” Derek had heard of these. His older cousin had explained all about it one camping trip when Derek was ten and really wasn’t supposed to know anything. But knowing what it was somehow made it easier to tamp down the effects of the spell. “Will a shower get rid of it?”

“Possibly.” Chris was really saying ‘probably not’ as he herded Derek back the way they’d come, pulling his phone out of his pocket to send some kind of text. “I think you took the brunt of it.”

Derek nodded, unable to speak. He thought he understood the gist of Chris’ words and concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other until the car came in sight. There was part of him that just wanted to throw himself to the forest floor and offer his ass up though, and that part got stronger and stronger as Chris’ SUV came into sight.

“I’m too old to be fucking in a car,” Chris muttered as Derek grabbed at him, unable to stop, mouthing along his neck. But Chris didn’t push him away. Instead he brought a hand up to keep Derek’s lips in place. It was even better when Chris worked his thigh between Derek’s legs, giving him something to rub against. “But-“ Chris used his grip on Derek’s hair to haul him into a punishing kiss. Derek pushed at his clothing, desperate for skin on skin and Chris seemed just as eager.

Derek’s hands ran over the scars that covered Chris’ sides, something that seemed to drive a wedge of clarity through the fog of lust that seemed to be muddling everything else. “You should fuck me. I’ve done it before.”

“Good to hear,” Chris breathed into the kiss. His hands seemed to have found their way to Derek’s waistband and were working it down without any conscious thought. “Lotion? Got a condom?”

Derek shook his head, but sighed in relief as Chris shoved his pants mid-thigh and opened the rear door, pushing Derek back against the seats. Derek finally gave into the urge to roll over, tilt his hips up. Chris grabbed at him, his hands working the flesh, kneading it until he bent forward and bit a kiss into the meat of Derek’s ass.

Derek felt cold as Chris pulled away, opening the front door of the car and rummaging in the glove box. Derek took advantage of the break to shove him pants down further, not even caring what he looked like, bare assed and bent over. Chris was a line of rough cloth against his skin moments later.

“I’m losing control,” he murmured, biting open mouthed kisses into Derek’s shoulders. “You have to stop me if I hurt you.”

“You can’t hurt me, Chris,” Derek told him, delirious with the thought. He wanted to feel this, feel owned.

There was a rough laugh from over his shoulders before slick, wet fingers pressed in, greasy with some kind of lotion. Derek arched into the touch, trying to open himself up even further. His cock rubbed against the rough cloth of the back seats, the tension between pain and pleasure feeding the spell. Chris was panting openly against his skin, biting down when he was hit with a particularly powerful bout of the spell. 

Chris fucked in without much in the way of finesse. “Stroke yourself for me, Derek,” he gritted out, fingers clamped onto Derek’s hips, necessary leverage as he thrust as hard as he could. Derek let out a constant litany of moans – something breathy, a mewl – as he got a hand on himself. The spell rose to a crescendo as Chris started to come, forcing Derek’s own cock to harden, his orgasm to finally rush through him.

He was clear-headed as Chris pulled out, ashamed as he pulled his pants back into place. Chris was cleaning his hand, his cock, perfunctory swipes with a dry cloth. It must have hurt. “Hey,” Derek said, gentling his hand over Chris’. “Don’t.”

“I’m sorry,” Chris said, offering the cloth to Derek, who cleaned his hand off as completely as he could. He’d need a shower to feel better though. “I should have…”

“What? Found someone else?” Derek let out a scoffing noise before he hauled Chris into a rough hug. Chris was stiff against him for a moment before his hands came up. “Thank you for helping me out.”

Chris patted across Derek’s tattoo before pulling back. “You wouldn’t have said that five years ago.”

Derek shrugged. “Things change.”

“Not fucking witches,” Chris muttered, pulling out his gun. “I guess we were close.”

Derek stretched, letting his change transform him into his full beta form. He could still feel the remnants of the spell but it charged him up, made him want to run and hurt someone, rather than making him want to jump Chris all over again. The fact he could see himself jumping Chris’ bones again was something he wanted to examine at length, in his own time, in private.

“Let’s go,” he said, Derek’s voice carrying hints of the wildness within him.

 

 **Seven Years Later**  
“Dad!” Allison was pushing the door open, four hours earlier than she’d said she would be. Chris pulled the sheet up to cover himself as Derek tumbled off the far side of the bed and hid from the door. “Where are you?” Allison’s voice came closer and Derek could make out the sound of another set of footsteps. High heels worn confidently. Derek guessed Lydia was there too.

The door pushed open and Allison’s voice was a lot clearer. “We got an earlier flight.”

“I can see that.” Chris’ voice was dry. “Nice to see you, sweetheart.”

“It’s so good to be home!” Allison came closer to the bed and apparently kissed her dad on the cheek, going by the sound of smacking lips. “I thought this kid on the plane would never stop crying.”

“I thought you’d be used to noise in Chicago.” Chris was obviously sitting up. “Why don’t you go get the coffee on? I’ll be out in a few minutes.”

“Did you have a late night? A hunt?” Allison was moving towards the door again and Derek slowly let out the breath he was holding. “It’s not like you to sleep in.”

“Late night,” Chris agreed. He wasn’t lying. Derek had woken him up at 2am for a quick blow job and he’d been the one to suggest a nap which had turned into a slow make out session that had been working its way towards the type of sex where Chris laid Derek out and took him apart. The type of sex they wouldn’t be having until Allison went back to grad school in Chicago.

Lydia was stifling a giggle as she followed Allison to the kitchen. “You know your dad wasn’t alone in there, right?”

“What?” Allison did sound genuinely clueless, which meant Chris and he had been successful at hiding whatever this thing between them was. Derek was quiet as he grabbed his clothes, shimmying into his underwear as Chris looked at him wide-eyed for a moment. The expression was so out of place on Chris’ face that Derek had to smother a laugh.

“He had a guy in there. And, unless someone’s taste in clothing has changed dramatically-“ Derek could almost hear Lydia rolling her eyes. “It was Derek Hale.”

Derek froze. He hadn’t been expecting that. “Lydia’s rumbled us.”

“What do you want to do?” Chris asked. Derek kept putting his clothes on, trying not to think about anything beyond that.

“She’s your daughter. What do you want to do?” Derek sat on the edge of the mattress and watched Chris get dressed, covering up the hickey Derek had sucked into his shoulder earlier. “I’m… You can tell her what you want.”

Chris’ face was an unreadable mask as he smoothed down his shirt. “Let me check she left her crossbow in Chicago.”

“What?” Derek hadn’t really considered that possibility, although he should have, considering that he was involved with this family. Again. Which was something he’d thought he’d was over thinking about. “You want to tell her.”

Chris nodded, although Derek hadn’t been asking a question. There was silence in the kitchen as Chris opened the door, beckoning Derek to follow him. Allison was sitting at the breakfast bar, on one of the high stools, and she was gazing in horror at Lydia who looked even more smug as Derek shuffled into sight behind Chris.

“So. I wasn’t sure how to tell you this but Derek is my boyfriend.” Chris’ expression was distasteful as he said the world, but he reached out and slid his arm around Derek’s waist regardless. “Has been for some time.”

Derek held his breath as Allison seemed to go through a million emotions in under a minute. “Okay,” she said, finally. Then she started to laugh. Derek looked at Chris who was as confused as he was. When Allison stopped giggling, she pointed at her dad. “And you gave me such shit about dating werewolves in high school.”

Chris’ mouth hung open as Derek slowly began to grin as well. She had a point.

 

 **Ten Years Later**  
Allison called her daughter Clara Victoria. Derek was the fourth person to hold her. He promised himself that this Argent wasn’t ever going to go into hunting, no matter what Code they followed. They’d all make sure of it. Clara just yawned at him.


End file.
